thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Man on Earth
The Last Man on Earth is an American post-apocalyptic comedy created by and starring Will Forte. Plot The Last Man on Earth chronicles the life and adventures of an average guy - and humanity's last hope - who discovers what life is like when no one is telling you what you can do and cannot do. The year is 2020, one year after a deadly virus has swept the planet, only one man is left on earth: Phil Miller (Will Forte). He used to be just an average guy who loved his family and hated his job. Now, in his RV, Phil Miller searches the country for any other survivors. He has traveled to every city, every town, and every outpost in the United States, Mexico, and Canada, and has found no one. As he returns to his hometown of Tucson, Arizona, Phil comes to the painful realization that he is almost certainly the last living being on the face of the earth. Cast Members Main Cast *Will Forte as Phil Miller *Kristen Schaal as Carol Pilbasian *January Jones as Melissa Chartres *Mel Rodriguez as Todd Rodriguez *Cleopatra Coleman as Erica Dundee *Mary Steenburgen as Gail Klosterman (recurring season 1; starring season 2) Recurring Cast *Boris Kodjoe as Phil Miller (II) *Jason Sudeikis as Mike Miller *Mark Boone Junior as Pat Brown *Kenneth Choi as Lewis Ha *Kristen Wiig as Pamela Brinton *Keith L. Williams as "Jasper" *Chris Elliott as Glenn *Fred Armisen as Karl Cowperthwaite Guest Cast *Patti Forte as Patti Miller *Alexandra Daddario as Victoria *Will Ferrell as Gordon Vanderkruik *Alanna Vicente as Computer Voice / "Alana" *Jacob Tremblay as Young Phil Miller *Steven Pierce and Kyle Stivers as Sports Anchors *Jon Hamm as Darrell *Laura Dern as Catherine *Timothy V. Murphy as Benjamin Brinton *Jack Black as Roy Billups *Alma Martinez as "La Abuela" *Omar Leyva as Victor *Jack Guzman as Hector *Frank Gallegos as Panchito *Leighton Meester as Zoe *Martin Short as Unnamed SUV Driver *Geoffrey Rivas as Martinez *George Kareman as Daniel *Mariano Mendoza as Javi Kathy Nagler and Rayna Tharani from "Got Milk?" and David Aguilera, Luis Deveze, Mauricio Mendoza, Robert Garcia, and Senta Auth from "Karl" have no identifiable character appearances. Background and Production The series originated from the writing team of Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, who originally had the idea for a feature film. Approaching the concept to Will Forte, he "took it in his own direction". Forte was partially inspired by the series, Life After People. According to Forte, he created a rough draft of the first season over a weekend. They mainly pitched The Last Man on Earth ''around Hollywood to positive responses. They mainly pitched to cable and internet services, as Forte believed a broadcast network would be stricter on content. Filming for the series was also difficult. The sounds of cars in the distance and maintaining silence had made it difficult. In addition to Forte's fascination with ''Life After People, films that also helped inspire the series were The Omega Man, I Am Legend, and 28 Days Later. Fox particulary appreciated the heart of the story, with its universal theme. According to interviews with the cast, the series is currently filmed in Chatsworth, California and off-site locations.http://teamcoco.com/video/kristen-schaal-porn-capital Episode Guide ''The Last Man on Earth ''premiered on Fox on March 1, 2015 and concluded on May 6, 2018, after four seasons. Category:The Last Man on Earth